crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Happily Ever Faster
Happily Ever Faster is a fairy tale-like world and the second hub in Von Clutch's MotorWorld. Like all of the areas in the game (except the Midway), there is a jump pad (which requires 10 Power Crystals to activate) with a Power Gem to unlock a new place in MotorWorld. It has three tracks. Once Upon a Tire is located near a large castle, Track and the Beanstalk is found on a ledge above the entrance area, Evilocity is located high up near the top of the castle, and the Hardly Ever Land Stunt arena is located on the evil side of the level. Missions *Collect 3 sets of Eggs and return them to Stew in exchange for a new vehicle. *Retrieve Pasadena O'Possum's Starter from the evil side of Happily Ever Faster. *Find Coco her Power Modulator, which is hinted to be "in a high place". List of things that can be found in this hub Races Race Tracks *Once Upon a Tire *Track and the Beanstalk *Evilocity Race Rewards *1st: 550 (25% bonus: 688, 50% bonus: 825) + 2 Power Crystals *2nd: 350 (25% bonus: 438, 50% bonus: 525) *3rd: 275 (25% bonus: 344, 50% bonus: 412) *4th: 125 (25% bonus: 156, 50% bonus: 188) *5th: 100 (25% bonus: 125, 50% bonus: 150) *6th: 75 (25% bonus: 94, 50% bonus: 113) *7th: 50 (25% bonus: 63, 50% bonus: 75) *8th: 25 (25% bonus: 31, 50% bonus: 38) Pays *Gold: 350 (25% bonus: 438, 50% bonus: 525) + 1 Power Crystal *Silver: 250 (25% bonus: 313, 50% bonus: 375) *Bronze: 175 (25% bonus: 219, 50% bonus: 263) *Finish: 55 *New Record: 250 Stunt Arena *Hardly Ever Faster Secret short cut The secret short cut in Happily Ever Faster can be found inside the castle, accessible through a wooden bridge near Once Upon a Tire. It unlocks the short cut for the hub's first race track, Once Upon a Tire. Press to get the short cut. Die-O-Ramas *Die-O-Rama 6: Bad to the Bone - The cauldron in the end part of the evil section. Simply fall on it to get the Die-O-Rama. *Die-O-Rama 11: Tickle the Ivories - On the ground floor in the evil side near the Happily Ever Faster entrance there is a "do not stand here" sign. Press to get the Die-O-Rama. *Die-O-Rama 13: Fiduciary Troubles - On the third floor next to the jump pad, there is a "do not stand here" sign. Press to get the Die-O-Rama. *Die-O-Rama 29: Double-Dipped - There is a pot of cheese sauce near Once Upon a Tire. Simply fall into it to get the Die-O-Rama. Gags * Gag 5: Falling Fairy - Near the entrance to Once Upon a Tire on a high ledge, there is a Park Drone dressed as a fairy kept up by a rope. Press near the rope to initiate the Gag. * Gag 10: Tummy Ache - Near the entrance to Once Upon a Tire, there is a Park Drone near an outhouse and a barrel of poisoned apples. Press to initiate the Gag. Costumes Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot *Princess Coco Gallery Crash Tag Team Racing Happily Ever Faster 2.jpg|The first race track being available. CTTR-HEF 1.jpg|Bird's eye view of Happily Ever Faster. CTTR-HEF 2.jpg|The tower where the Power Gem is guarded by a park drone. CTTR-HEF 3.jpg|The giant pot of gold inside the castle. CTTR-HEF 4.jpg|The dragon in the evil part of Happily Ever Faster. Trivia *The name is a play of the phrase "Happily Ever After". *One of the gags shows Crash giving one of the workers a poison apple, a reference to the fairy tale Snow White. *Little Bo Peep makes a cameo in a play at the entrance/exit in a puppet show. *The beanstalk is seen attached to a tower, which could reference "Jack and the Beanstalk". *The dragon bears a resemblance to Dragon from Shrek and Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. **It has been rumored that the dragon statue on the evil side of Happily Ever Faster is Spyro. See also es:Happily Ever Faster fr:Happily Ever Faster Category:Worlds Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:CTTR Worlds Category:Places Category:Castle Levels Category:Medieval Levels Category:Darkness Levels